Anthony DiNozzo, MIA
by JackiLeigh
Summary: An old Baltimore case comes back to haunt Tony. TonyWhumpage aplenty.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony DiNozzo, MIA

**AN: I just wanted to write a TonyWhumpage story. We can never have enough of those, Right? Thanks, in advance, for your reviews and alerts. Enjoy!**

**FYI-MIA means Missing In Action.**

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was missing.

Tony had told his elderly neighbor that he would take her trash out before he left for work. That had been an hour ago. Eleanor Simmons knew Tony's schedule, and she knew he should have been back, long before now.

Gibbs answered his phone on the second ring. He didn't know the voice of the person he was talking to. And it concerned him. His gut was churning ,and she had not even started speaking yet.

"Agent Gibbs…I don't…" Eleanor said haltingly.

"How do you know me? How do you have my number?" Gibbs asked, in as gentle a manner as he could. He could tell the woman was anxious enough.

Eleanor let out a breath. "This is probably going to sound silly, Agent Gibbs. But I am Tony's neighbor. He went out for his run this morning and he's…he's not back yet. It's…it's been an hour. He's not usually gone this long. The reason I know he's not back yet is because he was going to take out my trash. And I always thank him with a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee. His muffin and his coffee are still waiting for him."

Gibbs didn't say anything for a moment. He was processing what he had just been told. He began to ask her questions. She told him what time she knew. What time Tony left. What he was wearing, his general mood.

It was still early. Gibbs looked at his clock. He was usually up and dressed by this time. So he hurried to put on his clothes. He called Tim and Kate and told them both to meet him at Tony's apartment. He didn't explain why and both Tim and Kate were too surprised by the request to ask.

Gibbs went to talk to Eleanor. He sent Kate and Tim into the apartment for clues as to what else, besides work, Tony had planned for the day.

Both Kate and Tim were shocked beyond belief. They had never been inside Tony's apartment. But both had imagined something that equated to a fratboy/bachelor pad combo. The immaculate rooms, modern kitchen and grand piano in the corner blew all that out of the water.

The apartment search was short and futile. Nothing seemed to be missing and there was no indication of anything being out of the ordinary. Tim and Kate joined Gibbs in speaking to Tony's neighbors a short time later.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony's head ached. He imagined from whatever they had put into his arm. He remembered being stuck and trying to fight. And he shook his head, trying to get the fog out of his brain.

"There is no way in hell you don't know, DiNozzo. Danny Price was and is a dirty cop. You were his partner so…."

"I don't know anything about…." Tony shook his head vigorously, despite the ache. He knew Danny was a bad cop. But not to the extent that this guy was saying.

Tony's captor was Randall Craig. A guy Tony had collared on a minor drug charge. But he ended up serving a few years after the rest of the Baltimore Police Department looked further into his assorted activities.

Danny had promised Craig an easy ride, unbeknownst to Tony, of course. But the rest of the BPD had not been on the take and Craig had gone down. And now Craig wanted revenge. Danny was on alert. He had gotten into the habit of checking the prison release records. When he had seen Randall Craig was to be released he went on alert.. But Agent DiNozzo, out for his morning run, had been surprisingly easy to subdue with a chemical restraint. They then loaded him into the back of a panel van.

Craig punched Tony in the chest again. Randall Craig and his hired thugs. Tony bit his lip to keep from crying out. His ribs were already badly bruised, if not broken. He panted, sending a fine spray of blood from his busted lip all over the front of his now soiled and torn gray t-shirt.

Tony tried to move but the ropes that tied him to the chair and tied his arms around his back were really tight.

"…gonna kill me?" Tony sputtered.

Craig grinned. "That would just be too easy. All that time I spend in prison, wishing somebody would put me out of my misery. All those…times I got sent to the infirmary. All because Detective Price didn't keep his word, because the two of you didn't keep your word."

"I didn't…." Tony started again.

"You know…you keep saying it, and I still keep not believing you!" Craig said angrily. "Danny was supposed to look the other way on some drug deals that took place. I never got to make the deals. You busted me first. Price took the drugs. He sold them. He had to. Detectives don't make half a mil…too much money for him to pass up."

Tony just looked at Craig, digesting what he was being told.

"You and Price owe me half a mil, DiNozzo! I know you're a fed now, and I don't really care. I've been to prison, it doesn't scare me. I want to know what you did with my money!" Craig growled.

Tony shook his head again. And this time Craig let his thugs loose on the agent.

TBC

**END NOTES: I realize that the time line is all 'messed up' here. But this is the story I wanted to tell, so please don't waste those precious reviews on telling me that. I already know. This is fan fiction after all, just enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks, so much, for your support of this story. Enjoy!**

Gibbs, Tim and Kate had questioned all of Tony's neighbors, even calling and talking to the few who had had to leave early for work. They learned nothing about what had happened this morning. Though the neighbors all did agree that it was very unusual for Tony not to take out Ms. Simmons' trash, he had been doing it for years.

They had all learned things about Tony. Mostly what a good neighbor he was. How considerate he had been to his neighbors at one time or another. Melody Wilson told Kate of how Tony was teaching her daughter, Kelly, to play the piano, no charge. Another neighbor told Tim about how Tony had helped him by spending the weekend helping him move. Tony had only asked was to be supplied with beer and pizza.

Gibbs and the team had nowhere to go from there. Gibbs had recruited Balboa and his team to go canvas the trail Tony ran every day. But the runners who would have been on his route were no longer there. And no one had reported seeing anything strange to the police that morning.

An agent had found Tony's phone along the trail. But there was nothing else around it. And Balboa's team concluded the phone was taken off Tony and just tossed. Tony's fingerprints were the only one's found.

"Boss, on Tony's phone, I found. I think…I think I found something." Tim paused. "I listened to the messages…and…."

Gibbs nodded. "Its okay, McGee, Tony would understand." Gibbs reassured him. "What did you find?"

"There's this guy, Danny Price. He keeps calling…5 messages. I checked him out. He's Tony's former partner in Baltimore." Tim explained. "He keeps…it sounds like he's warning Tony of something. Price kept saying that Craig was out and Craig was after him and he might be after Tony too. But it…it's weird, it sounds like Price needs to tell Tony something. But he just can't bring himself to do it. He doesn't mention Craig's first name. Kate has a call into the Baltimore PD."

Gibbs looked over to Kate. She was still on the phone.

"…okay…yes…yes, Sir…thank you…." Kate said, hanging up the phone.

"Boss, Craig is Randall Craig. He's a dealer Tony collared for drug possession and distribution. He went down for that and a few other illegal activities. …got an extended jail turn. He publically threatened Tony in the courtroom right before they carted him off to prison. He got out of prison 3 days ago." Kate replied.

Gibbs paced the floor, his gut churning. "Tony's old partner wanted to warn him about Craig. Let's see what exactly Price knows or thinks he knows." Gibbs said.

Kate picked up the phone as Gibbs called Balboa's team over to the bullpen to update them. Gibbs decided he, Tim and Kate would go to Baltimore. Gibbs would take the Baltimore locations. Gibbs thought that Craig would most likely stay where he was familiar. But, in case that was not the case, Balboa's team could take the D.C. and Virginia locations until Gibbs could get there.

Gibbs was practically growling. Nobody hurts his agents, especially not Tony.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was aware. He wanted his captors to believe otherwise, and in all reality he wished otherwise but he was aware. He kept his head resting on his chest and his eyes closed as he listened to his captors talk. He wished he had something to record and transmit their voices, but they had been smart and had ditched his phone. He could only hope, somehow, some way, Gibbs would be able to find him in time.

Tony sighed. He could only imagine how pissed off Gibbs would be right now. He knew Gibbs would rip him a new one. He couldn't imagine the head slap this would…. Then Tony chuckled to himself. He was facing an uncertain future at the hands of this lunatic and his henchmen, and he was worried about Gibbs. Tony just hoped that there would be enough of him left to find after this guy was finished with him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Danny Price remembered Gibbs. In reality Danny had been keeping up with Tony, after Tony left the Baltimore PD. He was glad Tony had become a federal agent, he was proud of his former partner.

Gibbs wasted very little time. He felt like Tony's life depended on getting what information he could get quickly. He, Kate and Tim met Danny at his desk at the police station.

"I always look at the parole paperwork." Danny replied. "I saw where Randall Craig was being released. I remembered what he said. He has a violent history. He's been collared on assault of various girlfriends. He…I was in the courtroom when he threatened Tony."

"There was something that you were trying to tell Tony. But you couldn't quite get it out." Gibbs replied.

"I don't…." Danny started.

"We heard your messages to Tony, Detective." Gibbs stated.

"Well, you know how we left things." Danny said. "I just wanted to apologize…to try to…make things up to him. I've missed him."

Tim and Kate looked at both Danny and Gibbs. They had no clue what the two of them were talking about. They didn't know Danny had been on the take. They didn't know that that was the reason that Tony had left Baltimore.

"Boss…what…?" Tim started.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not a part of this investigation, McGee, it's between Tony and Detective Price.

Tim nodded. It was obvious that it was a closed subject, so Tim didn't press. He and Kate just exchanged confused glances.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Craig looked at Tony's unconscious and bloody form held into the chair only by the rope tied around him.

"He doesn't know what Price did with the money." Craig said, shaking his head. "And he doesn't have it."

One of the men started towards Tony. "We'll finish…."

Craig put his hand out, holding the man back. "No! This guy is a federal agent! Prison for possession and intent is one thing. Prison for murder…? Forget it." He paused. "Price knows I'm out. He has his guard up. But he can't keep it up forever. And I am a patient man, when I need to be. But then again," Craig paused, thinking over the situation. "…I may be able to force Price's hand. I wonder how much DiNozzo's life means to his former partner."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs had discovered that Craig had a lot of connections in Baltimore. So, Gibbs figured that Price would know the places Craig might take Tony. Some places where Craig was comfortable and would come back to after being released from prison.

Price's cellphone rang. He looked around the office. There was no reason for anyone to call him on his cellphone. But then again, he was sitting with Gibbs and the other NCIS agents, maybe nobody wanted to approach them and they were calling his phone instead.

Price answered. It was a video message. Randall Craig was standing beside Tony, who was sitting unmoving, bloody and beaten tied to a chair. He grabbed Tony's hair and pulling, forcing his face up so that it could be seen on camera. Tony's eyes were closed and his face was bruised and bleeding.

"…see what you've done Detective Danny Price. Your former partner…. He really didn't know what a piece of work you are." Craig said, almost pride fully. "I had to find out, too bad for Agent DiNozzo, but I had to find out." He let Tony's head rest back on his chest before he continued talking. "Tell you what I'm gonna do though. You deceived your former partner then; you can make it up to him now." Craig said, sarcastically. "We'll trade, I get you and my money…DiNozzo goes free."

Gibbs watched video as Tim tried to get a trace, but the call ended too quickly. Plus here was no way to tell when the video had actually been recorded. But they may, at least be able to find out where.

Price looked at Gibbs, miserably. He shook his head. He hadn't meant for Tony to get hurt, and now he couldn't even go to his fellow officers for help. He knew if the Baltimore PD investigated the situation, even after all these years. They would find all the proof they needed to arrest him. But, back then, the case closed quickly, so things stayed hidden.

"Gibbs, I…." Price started.

Gibbs glared at Price before turning and stalking out of the precinct, leaving several officers looking after him. They then looked to Price for answers.

Tim and Kate gave Gibbs a few moments to cool down before they followed him out.

"HE should be there, tied in that chair! Price should have been the one getting the hell beaten out of him!" Gibbs growled. "Now we're on our own to…."

"…on our own?" Tim questioned. "There's a whole squad room full of cops…."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Why can't they help us, Gibbs?" Kate asked. "What's going on?"

Gibbs looked around before he spoke. "It's the reason Tony left Baltimore."

That didn't straighten anything out for Tim and Kate. But they figured they would find out the reason when they needed to know it.

Price appeared in the doorway just as Gibbs was beginning to calm down.

Gibbs got in his face before he could even speak. "You are going to tell me everything you know about Randall Craig! You are going to tell me where you met him! You going to tell me everyplace you ever even _heard_ of him going!" He seethed. "You will help me get my agent back...alive!"

Price didn't trust his voice. This Gibbs scared him; all he could do was nod.

"Good." Gibbs said, calming down. "We'll start by looking at the video, what you recognize."

Danny told Gibbs all the places he could ever remember even remotely associated with Craig. And he did recognize a few of the things where Tony was being held. He recognized the merchandize stacked on the floor in the background. He said that the sacks were coffee beans, some of the vessels that the cartels used as a vehicle to deliver drugs, a small bag of drugs in a huge bag of coffee beans. And he believed that there were only a handful of warehouses that stores them in Baltimore.

Tim did a computer search on his phone and quickly came up with lists for Baltimore, D.C. and Virginia. He sent the D.C. and Virginia lists to Balboa.

"Gibbs, what are we going to do?" Kate asked in a whisper, and a moment away from Price. "We can't just let Craig…have him."

"He's a bottom-feeder, Kate." Gibbs replied. "A dirty cop, they don't come any worse."

Kate and Tim looked at Gibbs for a second. Both just processing as the pieces fell into place. Tony wouldn't work with a dirty cop. NCIS couldn't get help from the Baltimore PD because Price and his secret would be exposed. And, right now, he was the only link that they had who knew anything about Craig.

Gibb realized his mistake as soon as he spoke. But he couldn't have Tim or Kate going and talking to the PD about Craig. Not right now. The PD would investigate, find out about Price's involvement and then Price would become unavailable to Gibbs. And NCIS desperately needed to know what Price knew so that they could save their agent.

"When we finish with this and Tony's home…" Gibbs stated. "…I'll serve Price up on a platter if they want. But right now he is more valuable to us a free dirty cop then a detained former detective."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Balboa and his team was searching locations one by one and having no luck. They reported their 'progress,' or lack thereof, to Tim on a frequent basis. Meanwhile, Tim and Kate were getting a better picture of Tony's former partner and deciding that maybe trading him was not such a bad idea after all.

Gibbs, Kate and Tim headed off on their search for Tony, going to the places that Price mentioned. Gibbs was getting frustrated. His gut was telling him that he didn't have much time, or rather Tony didn't have much time. He growled at each misstep they had taken as they, again, entered and searched the wrong warehouse.

This place felt different. Gibbs heard voices. He looked around a corner and saw Craig and one of his thugs. Tim caught the other one coming out of the bathroom. He was quickly cuffed and lead out of the building. Gibbs and Kate took positions and announced themselves. The gun battle was over quickly though. Craig was shot in the knee and the shoulder. The thug was dead, Kate shot him in the heart.

Gibbs left his cover never taking his gun off the now immobilized Craig. Craig had dropped his gun when he was shot and was now scrambling to reach it.

"Do it, and I'll blow out your other knee." Gibbs replied. "The only reason you're still alive is that I have not found my agent!" He kept gun pointed. "Where is he?"

"I tell you, I'm dead." Craig reasoned. "What difference does it make?"

"It makes a huge difference." Gibbs replied. "I want you to suffer, just the way you made my agent suffer. DiNozzo didn't do anything to you, Danny Price did."

"Gibbs!" Kate called from her position deeper inside the warehouse.

Kate had carefully continued her search after she had taken down the thug. It took her no time to find her partner. He was sitting, unconscious, tied to a chair in a windowless room.

Kate knelt down in front of Tony as she spoke his name. She took a visual inventory as she again called out to Gibbs. She looked up to Gibbs as he entered the room, tears in her eyes.

Gibbs looked at his agent. He had never seen Kate that upset. It just told him how very bad off Tony was. Gibbs knelt down beside Tony. He called Tony's name, also with no response. With trembling fingers he touched Tony's neck, fearful of there being no pulse. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Untie him, Kate." Gibbs said as he positioned himself to ease Tony out of the chair.

Kate nodded. She took in the blood and bruises on his chest. She just hoped what they were going to do wouldn't hurt him. Kate untied his hands. She let them drop to his sides before she untied him from the chair. Gibbs caught Tony's body as he pitched forward. He eased Tony to the ground, careful to gently lay him down and to not press against his ribs any more than absolutely necessary.

It was only then that he really saw the extent of the torture Tony had endured. The sight of the bruises and burn marks made Gibbs so angry he wanted to shot Craig right between the eyes. But Gibbs decided that that would not be lasting enough. No, he needed to live the rest of his life with a bad knee and a bad shoulder.

Danny Price's punishment would come through due course. The Baltimore PD would be upset that NCIS played in their sandbox without their knowledge or permission. But they would find out, soon enough, why that had to be. Some might chalk it up to Gibbs' personality. But the mention of Randall Craig would cause a reopening of the case. It would cause a closer look at the actions of the soon-to-be former Detective Price. The job loss and possible jail time seemed appropriate given how Tony was completely blindsided by the whole thing.

Gibbs rang Danny's phone at the precinct. He didn't allow Danny to speak beyond giving his name before he started in.

"Enjoy that title, Detective Price. I have a feeling you're not going to have it very much longer. And just so you know, Tony is alive. Barely, but he is alive. Craig was positive DiNozzo knew something judging from the way the man tortured him." Gibbs paused, trying to calm himself. "Dirty cops are bottom-feeders, Price. You ever do anything to Anthony DiNozzo on my watch, and I'll make you wish you were dead." Gibbs seethed. "Do you understand? Gibbs paused again. "That's a promise." Then he hung up.

Price's hand was shaking as he tried to hang up his phone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the slow update with this chapter. I was stranded away from home for a couple days because of weather. I had my laptop, the Internet, but only part of the story. So the posting thing was just not going to happen. I will try to do better for the rest of the story. As always, thanks, for the continued reading, reviewing, and alerting for this story.**

Gibbs hurled his phone against the waiting room wall after getting off with Price.

Gibbs had been pacing the floor for an hour with no word. He was about to go make some poor nurse cry when Ducky showed up. He had been detailed by a complicated autopsy. Abby arrived just in time to see Gibbs hurl his phone and had taken refugee with Kate and Tim on the opposite side of the room. Balboa and his team had been given the scene to process after Gibbs had left. Baltimore PD would just keep it secure until the Balboa could arrive.

"Bossman, call me. Please." Abby said after abandoning her seat. "Balboa will be bringing the evidence in soon." She gave Gibbs a huge hug. "Tell him I'll be back."

Gibbs hugged her back and nodded. Abby then left.

"I will go and see what is happening with Anthony." Ducky replied as he headed to the operating room area nurses' station.

Gibbs dropped into one of the chairs near the door. He was up seconds later, realizing he was missing something. He headed off down the hall to find a coffee machine.

Kate and Tim were now alone in the waiting room. Images of their partner, immobile and bleeding, played in their minds as they waited for word from the doctors. They had found out a lot about their senior field agent, the most unexpected being his apartment. They just could not reconcile the image that they had of him with the place where he lived. They were surprised by the news about Danny Price, of course. But the reason, then, given what they knew for Tony leaving Baltimore was not at all unexpected. Tony just wouldn't be associated with a bad cop. Tony's record as a cop, Kate and Tim knew, was stellar. He would not allow anyone or anything to tarnish that. Neither could imagine the level of betrayal felt by Tony then. And they really could not understand now how, all these years later, Prices' actions could have come back to affect Tony. They hoped that Tony, at least, knew what he had been tortured about.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was still in surgery. He had a bruised liver and kidneys. His ribs were broken and his shoulder had been dislocated. He had many, many superficial cuts and bruises to treat. And the docs had him on IVs and blood to combat dehydration and severe blood loss. Tony was very weak.

Gibbs alternated between walking the floor and trying to intimidate the nurses' at the nurses' station into giving him information. So by the time Balboa and his team arrived, Gibbs was ready to go off on somebody.

"Craig had his surgery and he is on his way to the prison infirmary to recover and await his trial. The thug that survived rolled over on Craig big time." Balboa informed Team Gibbs. "He told us all we wanted to know and more, hoping to get time off his sentence. He said Craig had promised him a part of the money and a ticket to some place far away from U.S. jurisdiction."

Gibbs just grunted at the information and continued to pace. Balboa grinned at his understanding of his co-worker's moods and his feelings for his SFA. "Keep us updated on DiNozzo, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded as Balboa and his team walked out of the room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony left the O.R. an hour later. The doctors and nurses managed to keep Gibbs out until of Tony's room until they got him settled. Tony looked such better, even with all the bruising. The blood was gone.

Gibbs was the first person in the room. Kate went in next. They found themselves on opposite sides of the bed. Gibbs smiled down at the man he considered his son, glad that Tony appeared to be resting and not in pain. Kate looked at her partner. She had never really just looked at him. He was a pretty good-looking guy, though she would never tell him that. He had amazing green eyes and his eyelashes were so thick. They just kind of set the eyes off even more. Kate sighed as she slipped her hand into Tony's and squeezed it.

"Boss. Kate." Tony said in a whisper after he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He immediately remembered what had happened to him. He half expected to see Randall Craig in the room, waiting for finish him off.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, acknowledging him.

"Hey, Tony." Kate replied.

"Craig…Randall Craig…collared…." Tony said straining his voice to give Gibbs information.

Gibbs shook his head as he squeezed Tony's hand. "We know all about the bastard, Tony. He was nice enough to send us a video. I thought about just killing him. But I think a few decades in jail for torture and attempted murder of a federal agent is just the right kind of punishment."

"Plus…his physical injuries." Kate added.

Tony just looked at her confused. Then he looked back at Gibbs.

"I shot him in the knee and in the shoulder." Gibbs stated.

"Better than the ass." Tony replied, his voice getting a little stronger.

"Not by much." Gibbs replied.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter has a language warning. It's not that they are really that bad. There's just a lot of them, for me and my writing.**

Tony felt someone in the room, even before he opened his eyes. And he knew it wasn't Gibbs. He bunched the sheet up in his right hand even before he opened his eyes.

Tony looked at his visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony, I…." Danny Price fumbled for the right thing to say.

"What do you want?" Tony asked. He was having a hard time hiding his anger and it was causing him pain as he tried to move in bed.

"…don't want to upset you." Danny stated.

"Then why did you come?" Tony paused. "You did this to me."

Danny shook his head. "I never…."

"You did this." Tony insisted. "You broke the law. And you didn't deserve Detective. You should have declined it."

"I've done good work since…."

"Since you put a dark cloud over me and our partnership, huh?" Tony said. "You've done good work? You've covered your ass is what you've done."

Danny opened his mouth to speak but Tony didn't give him a chance.

"You lied and you deceived and all you've done is cover it up." Tony replied.

"They're investigating Craig. They'll find the connection, and…."

"Good!"

"Tony, I just….I want to apologize for…." Danny started.

"You were on the take. There's nothing lower than a dirty cop." Tony replied.

"I just…."

"I had nothing to do with this, Danny. Absolutely nothing to do with this! And after all these years,…I walked away from a good job. From someone I once considered a good friend to get away from it all. I went somewhere where it couldn't touch me…and look what happened, Price! Look what happened!" Tony said, his anger continuing to grow. Tony paused, pressing his hands to his ribs. "I…Get Out!"

Price didn't move fast enough for him.

"You are damn lucky I can't raise my hands up above my head." Tony replied eyeing the water pitcher, but knowing he couldn't throw it. "Get the hell out! Now!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs nearly dropped his coffee when he saw who was in Tony's room. "What are you…? Get the hell out!"

"I wanted to…."

"I don't give a damn what you want, Price!" Gibbs replied. "Neither does Tony." Gibbs then noticed Tony's pain.

Gibbs turned and glared at Price. "Did you think I was kidding?" He asked Price, referring to the threat Gibbs had issued him over the phone. "I swear, Price, if you've laid a hand on him I'll kill you where you stand."

"Gibbs." Tony said weakly, hand still pressed to his side. He had said what he needed to Price, and he didn't want to see his boss commit homicide. "Gibbs."

"Yeah, Tony." Gibbs said, his anger leaving as he helped Tony get more comfortable in the bed.

Gibbs turned to say something to Price, only to realize that Danny had, wisely, took that opportunity to leave the room.

"Did you…talk to him?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "I said what I needed to say."

"He comes near you again, I'll kill him." Gibbs stated, and Tony had every reason to believe he would keep his promise.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs grabbed the phone out of Tony's hand and hung it up. "I told her not to call you and I told you not to talk to her. Neither of you knows how to listen."

"She just wanted to know how I was." Tony replied.

"We just left her 15 minutes ago." Gibbs said, exasperated. "I told her to let me get you settled in first. You know that there are no short conversations with her."

"Abby's just looking out for her big brother." Tony said.

"Well, she's giving her old man fits." Gibbs stated.

"You didn't have to do this." Tony declared. "I could have gone home."

"Yeah, where you wouldn't have eaten properly or taken your medicine."

"You don't know me." Tony mumbled under his breath as he straightened his cover.

"Ducky will be over in a couple hours, and I have soup warming on the stove." Gibbs said glaring at Tony as if to prove his point. "And you're due for some more pain medication at 4 p.m."

"Don't you have some sanding to do?" Tony growled.

Gibbs chuckled. "McGee is coming over to set up your DVD thing. Abby's getting your movies." He looked at Tony. "What?"

"What's going to...?" Tony fumbled. "What did they do to Price?"

"Balboa said he lost his job." Gibbs replied.

"Balboa?"

Gibbs nodded. "They were the ones who worked the scene for us after we found you."

"We never really talked about that." Tony admitted.

"We don't have to…if you don't want to." Gibbs stated, giving Tony an out, if he wanted it.

"I want to. I just…I don't remember you, Tim or Kate being there." Tony shook his head. "Craig just kept insisting I had information I didn't have, just because I was Danny's partner."

Gibbs nodded, encouraging Tony to continue.

"I didn't know anything. The last day that I was at his place, the day you followed me there, that was the last day I spoke to him, about anything." Tony shook his head. "I just…I tried so hard after that. I tried…I distanced myself from him. That is part of the reason I took the job at NCIS. A whole different area of law enforcement, that helped broaden the gap. I just…." Tony shook his head.

"You are not your brother's keeper." Gibbs said. The Biblical quote seemed most appropriate.

Tony smiled. "Maybe I should have been. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"Maybe he would have dragged you down with him." Gibbs countered.

Tony sighed. "He had me second guessing myself for a while there." He admitted grudgingly. "I mean, here I was, a detective and I couldn't detect what was literally under my own nose, for…I don't even know how long. I was so pissed off at Danny I never really asked. I thought it would just have added insult to injury if it had been a long time."

Gibbs sighed. "Why would you have been looking for a dirty cop?"

Tony shook his head. "It's a faulty rational, Gibbs."

"I mean he gave you no reason…." Gibbs started.

Tony sighed. "I don't know. I was dealing with my own personal crap around that time." Tony had proposed to his fiancée, Wendy. She had accepted, only to leave him at the altar. The proposal was before the Danny fiasco. And Gibbs knew Wendy existed, but not anyone else, not even Abby. It was just a door that was too painful to reopen. Wendy had never really told him why. And after a while, his pride had not let him ask.

Gibbs looked at Tony. That, Gibbs could tell, was a loaded statement. But he also knew that Tony would share when he was ready and not a moment before.

"I'll go get that soup." Gibb said, getting up from his spot on the bed.

THE END

**END NOTE: I don't know the time line for the Wendy and Price incidents. Thanks for reading, you guys. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
